The Dawn of the Shapeshifter
The Dawn of the Shapeshifter 'is the 39th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. A strange woman appears and attacks Alan. She blames him for what happened to her. Meanwhile someone tries to kill Ben and hires Beel Ze to do the job. Or so it looks... Plot Alan is walking through the street with his girlfriend. Suddenly a weird woman appears and stops them. She has a slight blue skin. "Ma'am?" "Don't you recognize me? After what you have done?" "What's wrong, Alan? Do you know this woman?!" "No! I never had met her before!" The woman starts to shapeshift her arm to some black liquid and sticks his girlfriend to a mailbox. Alan transforms in his Pyronite form and fights her. The woman transforms to her true form and defeats Alan. "Maybe your are right. You aren't the one I'am looking for after all. It seems your power signature doesn't match!" As she returns to her 'normal' self. "Who did this? Ben as Spyker frees him from the sidewalks, he was glued to. Gwen frees his girlfriend. "A strange woman with a blue skin. She thought that we had met before but I've never seen her in my life. I swear!" "We believe you. The only question, who's she looking for? "You will know soon enough." Beel Ze is looking at them from on top of skyscraper. "I have found him. How must I proceed?" "Follow him! Attack him tonight and enter the code I give you. Is that understood?" "Yes sir!" That night in the Groovy Smoothy. "Fine that they have rebuild this place." "Too bad, it will close. Beel Ze steps in the store and pulls his guns. He shoots at Ben and the gang. Ben saves the gang by transforming in Containment. This actually hurts him and Gwen throws Beel Ze out the store. Ben transforms in Earthoise and digs his way to Beel Ze and attacks him on surprise. Beel Ze is thrown to the ground. "Any last words?" "Yes, Lock-IN 235U92, Radios025Urano. "What does that have to mean." He transforms in to Atomix without he wishes to do. "My work has been done." Before they can ask him anything, he teleports away. "I can't return to my normal form. or any other." "Congratulations, we have a match." The weird looking woman appears again and quickly transforms in her true form. After a tense battle, she nearly defeated Ben but is frozen by Gwen as she uses a freezing spell: Arcitupos Nivlek. The woman wakes up in the Ultimatrix tower in an ice prison. She opens her eyes and notices that she sees normally again instead of heat vision. "Why?" Cretox appears looking at her and examining her. "How did this to you?" "We were tied up by a green nuclear creature similar to that the black bone guy." She points at Ben, who's still Atomix in the corner. I've thought it was him but since you returned my eyesight…" "Does the man looks like this?" He shows her a hologram of Blight. She gets angered by seeing the picture and breaks out the ice, hurting herself in the proces. She quickly slips away out the air vent and goes after Blight. As she steps outside, she transforms to her human self and opens her hand. She have found Beel Ze and stole his computer brace. She quickly located Blight and destroys the brace. In a dark room, somewhere underground Blight is planning since he has no longer Inque to care about. But their he's wrong. Inque is slipping through the air vent of his room and attacks him. What follows is a battle between them and doesn't seems to have a conclusion. Ben enters the room as Goop. They are both gone. In Area 51, we see a glass cell within it Inque. The Black King steps in the light. "Inque, Mind to join our organization?" Aliens Used *Atomix Atomix by illuminate01-d2begvr.jpg|'Atomix Tunnel hide by illuminate01-d2w8aph-1-.jpg|'Earthoise' Spykeback.jpg|'Spyker' *Containment *Earthoise *Goop *Spyker Character *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Blight Blight.jpg|'Blight' Black Knight of the Forever Knights.png|'Black King of the Forever Knights' Inque.jpg|'Inque' *Black King of the Forever Knights *Inque (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance